El Embarcadero
by VidadeLechuga
Summary: Años después del holocausto que destruyó su mundo, Berwald vaga por él intentando sobrevivir un día más. Tras ser capturado por el enemigo, este es usado en uno de sus grandes proyectos, el viaje del tiempo, con el fin de 'llamar al pasado y al futuro en el rescate del presente'. Estar en él es sinónimo de suicidio. O eso creyó. Basado en la película de Chris Marker, 'La Jetée'.
1. Prólogo

**El Embarcadero**

_Un Fanfic SueciaxFem!Finlandia_

**Personajes**: Los Cinco Nórdicos, Belarús, Rusia, Bélgica, Holanda, Algunos Bálticos, etc.

**Rated:** M por amplias razones.

**Género:** Ciencia Ficción, Tragedia, Romance en su gran parte.

**Resumen Extendido**: Años después del holocausto que destruyó su mundo, Berwald vaga por él intentando sobrevivir un día más. Tras ser capturado por el enemigo, este es usado en uno de sus grandes proyectos, el viaje del tiempo, para 'llamar al pasado y al futuro en el rescate del presente'. Estar en él es sinónimo de suicidio. O eso creyó. Basado en la película de Chris Marker, 'La Jetée'.

**Notas de la Autora**: Vengo con un nuevo proyecto. Este fic está basado en la película del cineasta francés Chris Marker, 'La Jetée', de 1962. Esta película, entre muchas de sus peculiaridades, es que es estática. Es decir, un fotomontaje de veintiséis minutos. Es una de mis películas favoritas, no solo por el hecho de su atractiva puesta en escena, sino que demuestra que no es necesario tener una máquina llena de cachivaches para viajar en el tiempo. Tumbarse a recordar _es_ viajar en el tiempo. Les recomiendo que vean esa película cuando termine de escribir esto, para los posibles spoilers. Además, los personajes se presentarán de a poco, me gusta que la historia fluya naturalmente. Así que el SuFin tardará, pero llegará. Por último, para los que deseen, este fanfic fue escrito bajo la influencia de la canción _Take us Back_, de Alela Diane. Por el que quiere escuchar, claro está.

**Disclaimer**: Ni la película ni los personajes me pertenecen, cada una es de propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Con todo esto te hago saber, hermano Panza – replicó Don Quijote-, que no hay memoria a quien el tiempo no acabe, ni dolor que muerte no le consuma._

_-Pues ¿Qué mayor desdicha puede ser –replicó Panza- de aquella que aguarda al tiempo que la consuma y a la muerte que le acabe?_

_Miguel de Cervantes, El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha_

* * *

_o-o_

El único recuerdo que tenía Berwald Oxentierna acerca de su infancia era el del embarcadero de un aeropuerto. Sus padres le dejaron pasear por allí con la advertencia de rechazar golosinas de extraños y de estar atento con los autos, para que no corriera el riesgo que lo atropellaran. Berwald nunca fue un niño que desafiara las reglas ni tampoco era un chico osado, así que no hubo problema.

El niño miraba los aviones. Le gustaba ver que estos se alzaran en el aire y escuchar ese sonido aturdidor de los motores, que tapaban sus oídos. Debía de sujetarse las gafas, por miedo que estas salieran volando. Se subió a la baranda y balanceó sus pies mientras apoyaba sus codos en el metal, viendo en silencio como entraba la gente en un pequeño planeador.

Berwald estaba solo en el embarcadero. Este quedaba al aire libre y la mayoría de los pasajeros prefería hacer horas para sus vuelos adentro, cerca de la cafetería, en el restaurante, tirados en los asientos o haciendo cualquier otra pavada. Pero Berwald encontraba que lo mejor del aeropuerto era ver alzar y descender a los aviones, achicar la vista mientras los planeadores desaparecían en el cielo o suspirar, aliviado, cuando el avión llegaba bien a tierra. Berwald estaba solo en el embarcadero. Solo, excepto por una mujer, a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba.

La mujer veía el mismo avión que él. Era guapa. Debía de sujetarse los cabellos rubios que se mecían por la intensa brisa, para que no golpearan su rostro. El niño se quedó mirándola fijamente. La mujer sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, un reloj dorado, el que apretaba entre sus manos. Ella se dio cuenta que era observada y se volteó hacia Berwald. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos violáceos transmitieron una sensación que hizo al muchacho estremecer. El niño no supo cómo devolver la sonrisa; se quedó estupefacto viendo a la mujer.

Años después, el niño se preguntaba si en verdad vio a esa mujer, o si sólo era una invención que su mente creó para olvidar los horrores de una guerra, locura insana.

El reloj dorado, de improviso, cayó de las manos de la mujer y rodó por el embarcadero. Los ojos violáceos se abrieron, asustados. Afortunadamente, el reloj no rodó hacia fuera del embarcadero, sino que llegó a los pies del pequeño Berwald. Este recogió el reloj. Estaba lleno de ornamentos delicados y una oración, pero que el muchacho no supo interpretar. Ambos quedaron de frente y Berwald extendió su mano para alcanzarle a la mujer su reloj.

La mujer cogió el aparato y le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas. Articuló un agradecimiento, pero que Berwald no escuchó. Un sonido acaparó primero su atención. Un súbito estruendo y los gritos de la gente.

El rostro de la mujer era de completa sorpresa. Arqueaba las cejas, su rostro se tensó y su sonrisa era ahora una mueca de susto. Tapó su boca con una mano. Berwald giró hacia atrás suyo, en busca de la fuente de tal evento.

Al lado del embarcadero, estaba una calle que dividía la terminal con el embarcadero. En él, había un coche negro, que el niño no recordaba ahí. También un hombre tumbado, al frontis de este. El hombre se apoyaba en la carrocería del auto, intentando levantarse sin éxito. Una de sus piernas estaba en un ángulo poco natural. Otra persona se acercó al hombre, con algo en sus manos. Un estruendo, más grande que el anterior, dejó a Berwald con los oídos completamente zumbados y con un recuerdo que le perseguiría hasta hoy.

Ese día, vio morir a un hombre.


	2. I

Para los que siguen mi otro fic, Floristería: Publicaré entre esta semana y la otra, el mes pasado, cuando iba a publicar, me robaron mi minidisco en el que guardo solo mis historias. Así que a comenzar a reescribir todo otra vez. Este capítulo es tan ligero... ya desde el próximo hay acción, no me ahorquen aún. Gracias a DarkLady – Iria. Estos últimos días (semanas), no estuve en todo el día, pero ahora sí actualizo, jiji.

**Disclaimer**: Ni la película ni los personajes me pertenecen, cada una es de propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

1

Si le preguntasen a Berwald cómo era su día, él diría que fue bastante afortunado. Consiguió provisiones: dos latas de atún en conserva, dentífrico, una botella de zumo de mora y lo más importante, aceite para su farol. Las baterías de su linterna eran solo para caso de emergencia y evitaba usarlas, ya que conseguirlas era un verdadero golpe de suerte. Halló todas estas cosas dentro de una caja, en lo que fue una vez fue una guardería infantil. Los viejos y desconchados dibujos en las paredes sonreían, con sus dientes agujereados por los orificios de bala, al sueco. Este ya era indiferente a esas tétricas imágenes, pero a menudo se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de su vida sin esa guerra que destruyó todo a su alrededor.

El lugar era una ruina. Se notaba que fue saqueado en reiteradas ocasiones. A nadie le servían muñecos rotos y restos de mobiliario. Berwald recogió una muñeca parcialmente degollada. El aserrín, ya mohoso, ensuciaba la mano enguantada del hombre. La cabeza pendía de un hilo. Las costuras cedieron y la cabeza cayó al suelo, para rodar a un lugar indeterminado. Berwald admiró la muñeca; de estar en sus mejores días tuvo que haber sido hermosa con ese vestido lila y zapatos de charol. El sueco dejó a la muñeca en una silla, con delicadeza para no estropearla más.

El hombre se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana. Afuera, había una penumbra absoluta. Debían de ser las cuatro de la mañana. Pronto debía dormir y refugiarse en la oscuridad. Exponerse a la luz del día era sinónimo de suicidio.

El hombre acarició el mango de su espada, cuidadosamente enfundada y se dedicó a cerrar bien las ventanas y lo que quedaba de la puerta. Se percató de la existencia de un entretecho, que ofrecía mejores oportunidades de refugio que la planta baja. Optó por subir ahí y descansar.

* * *

Abrió una lata de guisantes con la navaja. Qué asco, otra vez guisantes. Tampoco es que se quejara mucho. Era mejor que nada. Pensó en hacer una sopa, pero hacer fuego lo exponía a un posible incendio, a la intoxicación por el humo de la fogata y además, de haber tenido las condiciones, no tenía una cacerola lo suficientemente grande para cocinar. Suspiró. Sacó de su bolso sus cubiertos, oxidados y se dispuso a 'cenar'.

Bebió un poco de agua. Quería beber cerveza. Encontrar una botella era más difícil que hallar baterías para su linterna. Las pocas veces que probó cerveza fueron un paraíso. El líquido espumoso… se le hizo agua la boca, pero reprimió ese recuerdo. Soñar despierto fue la razón de muerte de varios de sus compañeros de viaje, que bajaron la guardia al imaginar algo que jamás lograrían obtener y no huyeron de las manos del enemigo. Si vivió cerca de 20 años huyendo, no lo echaría a perder por una cerveza.

Sería demasiado idiota. Pinchó con delicadeza el guisante para que este no rebotara hacia el exterior de la lata y la probó. Estaba algo añeja, pero no conocía otra cosa. No se oía ni un alma. Una rata pasó cerca de allí. Berwald no se asustó, miró con indiferencia al animal, que olisqueaba los guisantes. Hasta ellos pasaban hambre. Berwald se vio tentado a agarrar una piedra y rematarla a golpes, para asarla, pero recordó que otro compañero se enfermó por comer carne de ese animal. Podía estar desfallecido, pero no caería tan bajo para comer a uno de los animales más desagradables. Aún. El roedor olisqueó en el aire, pero Berwald lo apartó y el bicharraco se fue por donde vino.

Esa semana fue más que fructífera. El día anterior, encontró un pozo natural, con agua limpia. Le sorprendió la transparencia de este, usualmente acostumbraba a vadear por ríos ennegrecidos por las cenizas. Se dio un buen baño, lavó su ropa y limpió algunas cosas, además de llenar su cantimplora. Sacó de su bolso un libro, uno de los pocos que alcanzó a rescatar antes que la antigua comunidad en que residía cayera. El título apenas se leía, pero este ponía 'Farenheit 451', de un tal Brad… algo. No alcanzaba a leer bien el apellido.

Cogió sus lentes y antes, disminuyó la luminosidad del farol. Le quedaban cerca de media hora para leer un rato, en silencio, antes de que saliera el alba. De ahí, ocultarse por 12 horas hasta que atardeciera y continuase su camino a ninguna parte. Quitó el marcador de su lugar y se hundió en el único momento en el que podía soñar con un mundo distinto al vivido. El de la lectura.

* * *

El recuerdo siempre le asaltaba al dormir. El embarcadero, el niño, la mujer, sus ojos, el reloj, el coche, el hombre y el estruendo. Estuvo un tiempo en terapia, era impactante para un niño ver a un hombre morir, aunque fuera un desconocido. Sus padres creyeron que era lo correcto. Nunca terminó la terapia; la guerra comenzó antes de finalizarla. De todas formas; ese día despertó producto del sueño. No recordaba el rostro de sus padres, pero sí el de esa mujer. Curioso.

Aproximando, debían de ser las tres de la tarde. No debía asomar ni la punta de su nariz afuera, o era hombre muerto. Intentó recobrar otra vez el sueño, no lo consiguió. Prender el farol a aquellas horas era una osadía, pero el lugar donde estaba –en el entretecho- era un lugar ideal para esconderse. Prendió el farol lo suficiente para que lo iluminara solo a él y cogió otra vez Farenheit 451 para leer otra vez.

Berwald podía decir con orgullo que sabía leer y escribir, además de carpintería. Lo primero, cuando la resistencia estaba bien organizada, asistió a la 'escuela'. Y lo segundo, gracias a un viejo que regresó sin una pierna tras una batalla, carpintero, que le enseñó el oficio. Hace dos años que vagaba por el valle. Solo quedaban unos pocos bastiones de resistencia. La guerra hace muchísimo tiempo que terminó, y el sueco no estaba en el bando ganador. Así que les daban caza.

El rubio se identificaba un poco con los eventos del libro. Algo así pasó en algunas partes del orbe, en sus pocos recuerdos de niño. Antes de que su ciudad fuera sitiada, vio como de las bibliotecas sacaron los libros y los incendiaban. O a veces, quemaban el sitio completo, como los museos. Berwald recordó el embarcadero. Ahí quemaron varios libros –y funcionarios también-. Se preguntó cómo fueron las cosas en la época donde escribieron esa historia. Muchos de los horrores de aquel libro se repitieron en la vida real. Maldijo a sus antepasados, que tuvieron tantas pistas y maneras de prevenir la guerra. Insensatos.

No lograba concentrarse en la lectura. Leyó varias veces el mismo párrafo y no pudo continuar. Cerró el libro y se ensimismó en sus pensamientos. Los mismos que soñó horas atrás. Contó lentamente hasta 100 y después hasta 200. Limpió un poco su sable, una hermosa obra que se mantuvo intacta durante los años de guerra.

De improviso, oyó crujidos abajo suyo. Sujetó la empuñadura del sable. Podía ser el enemigo. Estos acostumbraban a hacer redadas en las construcciones, tomando por sorpresa a sus moradores. Apagó el farol. Se quedó inmóvil, como un gato listo para atacar. Ni siquiera sacó sus gafas para la lectura.

Inmediatamente, figuró que no era el bando contrario. Estos eran en su gran parte ruidosos, muy formalistas al investigar y solían poseer un aroma a un tipo de químico que, de olerlo, era mejor salir pitando. Ahí no olfateó nada de ese estilo. Alguien caminaba bajo sus pies, eso era seguro. Y hacía mucho ajetreo.

-Hm… -El sueco pensaba qué hacer. De bajar, eso jamás. Se quedaría tranquilo ahí, protegido por la oscuridad y los escombros de la buhardilla. No será el contrincante, pero cabía la posibilidad de ser bandidos. O peor.

La figura continuó caminando por la estancia un buen rato. Berwald aguantó sin rechistar. Finalmente, los crujidos se detuvieron. Berwald aseguraba que la presencia se fue por donde vino. Y todo indicaba que no se percató de la existencia del entretecho. El sueco suspiró. Haciendo cálculos, dedujo la hora.

-Son las seis de la tarde. Será que me prepare para irme. –Pensó Berwald.

Era invierno. Atardecía antes. Cogió sus enseres y los guardó en el bolso. En la buhardilla no había nada más que fuera de uso. Ni siquiera una pila, nada. Su reloj, que le sirvió fielmente por años, se arruinó. Y como funcionaba a pilas y estas eran escasas, lo daba por perdido. Verificó que su pistola estuviese con seguro, el cuchillo bien envainado y la espada correctamente enfundada. Observó por un hueco, el suelo de la planta baja. Todo indicaba que era seguro bajar. Eran ya pasadas las seis y media cuando decidió ir a la planta baja.

Tardó menos en descender que en subir. Intentó depositar con la menor cantidad de ruido posible su morral en el suelo y después, bajó él. Observó a su alrededor. Sea quien fuera, no halló nada. La muñeca de trapo, que recogió el 'día anterior', estaba hecha añicos en la silla. Al parecer, la persona se descargó en el juguete. Uno de sus brazos ya no estaba y el aserrín brotaba del abdomen. Era asqueroso. Las caricaturas de las paredes se rieron de él.

El sueco espió disimuladamente al exterior. El sol estaba ya poniéndose en el horizonte y la penumbra ya inundaría la región. Los enemigos hacían redadas nocturnas, pero eran pocas y si te atrapaban allí, era porque eras idiota. Berwald creía que no calzaba en dicha descripción. Otro punto, el frío. Berwald debía llegar a una mejor construcción, esa no soportaría otra nevada más. También por eso no hubieron muchas redadas.

Abrió su mapa y lo desplegó en el suelo. Podía ir al sur, a los bosques. Conocía el dato que estaba lleno de refugiados sin organización y que sería presa fácil para el enemigo. O al norte, más vacío e inhóspito para la supervivencia. El este, los fiordos, eran una opción razonable. Aún quedaban residencias de veraneo de antes de la guerra, algunas demasiado escondidas y podía quedarse allí hasta la primavera, para después huir hacia el otro lado de las montañas. Decidió que andaría 40 kilómetros y tomaría otro descanso. Lo dobló otra vez.

Sin embargo, algo le detuvo. La respiración lenta y pausada de alguien que no era él. Otra cosa, el contacto del acero helado que rozaba su cuello, sin cortarlo. Y cabellos largos platinados, que tocaban sus gafas.

-Te mueves, mueres. Quieto. Dadme tus provisiones. –La voz era de una chica, que no superaba los veinte años. Muy joven para la guerra. Podía noquearla fácilmente, pero él era el que estaba en desventaja. Necesitaba una distracción para coger su cuchillo o su espada. Planeó una estrategia.

Berwald respiró pesadamente. Volvería al oficio que más odiaba hacer. Matar para sobrevivir.


End file.
